Digimon : A different way
by tobiisagoodboy94
Summary: 1999 was a normal year in the life of Tai , his little sister and all of their friends, nothing special happend during the summer camp, they never meet any digimon. It is now the year 2003 and a devestated world is looking for its rescuers, but will those digidestinated be able to do it ? AU Digimon Adventure/02 fanfiction, with both OCs and characters from the original Anime.
1. Prologue

**Digimon : Different way**

**Prologue**

"Are they still following us boss ?", the boy with dark-red hair asked one of the older teenagers who were running behind him, trying to get away from their persuers.

" I think not , but lets get into this side street to catch some breath.", the spikey haired, 16- year old boy replied to his younger friend and pointing at the place he was talking about, while the other, black-haired boy only replied with nodding.

The three boys enter the street, breaking down right next to a rubbish container, completly exhausted and trying to catch some breath, after they had been running away from a bunch of angry people for 10 minutes.

The black-haired now approached the main street again, looking across the street, making sure that nobody was following them anymore and letting out a sigh of relief, after noticing that nobody was after them.

"What the hell did you do this time that they all were after you Davis ?

There were so much guys after you that even me and Makusu couldn´t stop them, you know that this has to stop right ?", Tai now spoke to his younger friend , who only scretched his head amshamed and responding with a little voice :

" They were making fun of you and Kari , they made evil jokes about you two and I wanted to make them stop, so punched I their leader in the face , maybe breaking his nose.", Makusu smiled about Davis explanation, the young boy had always tried to be some sort of protector for Kari, just like Tai always was, which was maybe even the reason why other people made jokes of them.

Tai had alaways been incredebly protective over his little sister, Davis was the only boy he let close to her , since he saw him as some sort of little brother, while Kari always admired her big brother like he was some sort of god.

"Beating up everybody who speaks against your friends is no solution Davis, you need to control yourself sometimes, neither me nor Tai can always jump in and save you ass.", Makusu now told the younger boy, who seemed a bit beaten down about it , but Tai directly cheered him up :

"But its still good to know that you stand up to defend my little sister .", the red-haired smiled about the compliment, he also admired Tai ,nearly as much as his best friend Kari did and always tried to impress the spikey-haired teenager.

"But please, don´t do this again while we are short on people, we would have needed Matt do beat the crap out of those assholes .", all boys started to laugh about the comment, having already forgotten about the fact that they had been chassed down just a few minutes ago.

They did not notice the light behind them, with their attention still focused on their conversation , until the light suddenly expanded, filling the whole side street and wraping around the three boys.

It only took a second before the brightness faded again, leaving the the place completly empty of any humans.

_Some place unknown to most_

"So they are trying it again and the were sucsessful this time, although it had only been three humans instead of the seven they once tried and we were even able to catch one of them will they bypassed into our world. One of our minions has improssioned him in a cave .",

" Well done, the other two should not cause any problem, sent someone near to take care beforethey met their little friend,".

_Another place, near a forest _

Someone was sitting in a tree, watching the sky, seeing two shooting stars, flying directly above him.

"Tai.", the little, round creature whisperd expectant, still watching the sky.

At an appartment in Tokyo

Kari was sitting on at her desk, doing her homework, when she suddenly raised her head, struck by a strange and unpleasant feeling.

She did not know what it was, but it was something about her brother, who was still not at home , beeing late already for over two hours, something very strange and unnormal for him.

"Big brother is ok for sure .", she told herself smiling, before she focused her attention at her work again.

"Man, what the hell has happend ? My head hurts like crazy .", Tai groaned, waking up and trying to find out what had happend. At one moment he had been talking with Davis and Makusu in the side street and then he suddenly got uncouncious and waked up here , but where was he ?

The boy looked around him, he was not anymore in the city for sure, since he was surrounded by trees and bushes, it was forest unknown to him.

Was he still near his home , or maybe even in Tokio ?

He had no clue.

AT: Here is the Proulogue of my restarted Digimon fanfiction. I will use most of the Ocs I had made up for the old one, but I´ll try to make the plot develope in a different direction.


	2. Chapter 1 Damsel in distress

Chapter 1

"Damsel in distress"

Where was he? He had no idea of the answer, he knew it was some sort of forest, a normal one to be precise, a soft breeze blew through the leaves, making their boughs move slightly.

It was a peaceful scene, but Taichi did not care about its peacefulness, all he cared about was the fact that he was suddenly in some strange, unknown place, with no idea how he got there.

"Hey Makusu, Davis do you know where we are?" Tai asked,then noticing that he was completely alone, that none of his friends were near him, which caused the boy to panic slightly. He searched the surroundings for the missing boys, but he could neither spot the red hair of Davis or the worn out, brown jacket Makusu always wore..

"Somebody, help!" a distant and high voice called out to Tai, he followed it , hoping to find at least somebody, although the voice did not even sound like Davis or Makusu.

Tai approached a tall tree, a few hundred feet away from the place where he had woken up, where the voice had come from, so he shouted, "Are you up there? I can´t see you."

"Yeah I was brought up here and can´t get down anymore, could you catch me?" the high voice answered and Tai was not sure how he should react to the request since it was a rather strange situation. Somebody sitting high up in a tree, so high that he couldn't even see them, had just asked him to catch him. How should he do it? How do you catch a human who fall down at least twenty feet?

"How am I supposed to catch you if jump? I´ll get crushed." Tai replied awkwardly to the person in the tree, who simply replied in a happy voice,

"Don´t worry I am very small and light, you´ll have no problems with catching me .".

Great, I am lost and have no clue where I am and now have to take care of some child, were only a few of the thoughts going through Tai's mind, when the "child" jumped down the tree, landing directly in Tai's arms.

"Hi Tai.", it was not a small child which had landed in Tai's arms, it was not even remotely human. It was a small, pink, round creature with a giant mouth, long, thin ears and brown eyes and it looked like it was only a head.

"Holy crap!" Tai was shocked by the creature's appearance, throwing it far away and walking backward shocked, falling into a bush behind him, landing on something strange, which was not the ground, something that was complaining rather loudly.

"Man Tai, what the hell is wrong? I had a wonderful dream and you just crushed it, and me." Makusu yelped at his friend, who was sitting on top of him. Tai jumped up, peering around the bush where they both hid.

"What's wrong Tai?" the little pink creature asked from where he landed, looking at the bush that Tai and Makusu were behind.

"What the hell is this thing ?" Makusu stood up slowly and observed the strange "animal", without having clue what it was, none of them had ever seen a creature like it yet alone heard about it.

"Are you guys ok?" the little pink thing still watched the two boys, not understanding why they would be afraid of him.

"It seems friendly and it doesn't look aggressive, right?", Tai whispered to Makusu, who nodded in reply, before both of them left the safety of the bush and approached the thing.

"What's your name little guy and, and, do you have an idea where we are?" Tai asked it, the pink monster smiled widely, looking at him with eyes full of joy and happiness

"I´m Koromon Tai and we are in the Digital World. I'm so happy to meet you!" The pink ball called Koromon squeaked jumping into the spikey-haired boy's arms again, seeming to be incredibly happy.

"How do you know my name Koromon, have we meet before?", Tai had just realised the fact that Koromon had called him by his name the whole time, without Tai telling it to him.

"Hmmm, I got no idea, I just know that you are Tai .", Koromon answered, not considering Tai's problem.

"Much more importantly, you said that this is the Digital World, but what the hell is that, some sort of theme park ?" Makusu questioned Koromon, since Makusu had never heard of any place like this or even a place with remotely similar name.

"We are in the Digital World, I've always been here and I've never heard of another place before, but maybe my friend could tell you.", with his last word Koromon pointed behind them with his ears, making Makusu and Tai realise that that someone was the somebody behind them. An extremely tall, red dinosaur with a small creature identical to Koromon perched on its might head.

The two boys froze in fear the moment they had saw the red beast, which breathed heavily on them, while Koromon just smiled at them, welcoming them.

" Hey Banzaikoromon, hey Tyrannomon, thanks for coming to help me but Tai and his friend have already saved me! You're a little too late." Tyrannomon did something, none of the boys would have ever expected from it, it started to smile and lower his head to let Bazaikoromon, whos headband, with the rising sun on it, was the only feature which distinguished him from the other digimon, jump into the arms of the still shocked Makusu , who now needed a new fresh pair of underwear.

" Hey Makusu, took you guys long enough to come here, so what are we gonna do now?"

_Some unknown place in the Digital world_

Where was he?

He had no idea, but he knew was that his head hurt incredibly and that he was in a completely dark corridor, lying on the ground, having only woken up a few seconds ago.

He felt cold, the ground was wet and it felt unpleasant to lie there. He tried to stand, but he felt so dizzy that he nearly fell backwards, hitting his back on a wall behind him, leaning against it while he held his head, nearly throwing up due to his dizzyness.

Davis stayed in this position for a few minutes before he was able to completely stand up again, still seeing nothing in the totally dark room, his hands groping the wall to somehow orientate himself.

He walked a few steps, before he had to stop again, his head started to hurt again.

He had no idea what had happened, all he remembered was talking to Tai and Makusu, then a bright light appeared and, and he remembered somebody hit him on the back of his head, but after that, everything in his memory was blank.

It took Davis a few minutes to finally reach a position where he could at least see light, he approached it slowly.

It was a cave, around twenty feet high with a small opening at the top, letting light flow into the room. The light shone directly on a small altar, on which stood a small object.

Davis approached it and noticed that it was some sort of small egg, which was decorated with flames and had a small, metallic horn.

It seemed unnatural and strange to Davis, but for some reason, he felt compelled to lift it Once he got nearer, he placed his hands around, ready to lift it.

He had no clue why he wanted to do it, but some feeling deep down told him to do it and Davis had never been a person who would not listen to his gut.

_At Tais and Makusus "place"_

"So this Tyrannomon is your friend? And he came to help you Koromon?" Tai asked his new friend, who perched on his shoulder and replied simply by nodding. Makusu was more or less petting the gigantic dinosaur, while Banzaikoromon had found his place on the boy's head.

It had taken a few minutes before the two smaller digimon had convinced them that their red reptile friend *If the boys weren't sure, would Makusu really pet Tyrannomon* was a nice guy, but the fact that the dinosaur looked at them with a wide and friendly smile had finally shown them that he was a nice fellow.

"Manwe had nearly forgotten about that, maybe Davis is here? It would be the best to find him before any not-so-friendly digimon do. But we also need to find a way ho-", Tai just rememberd the fact that their younger buddy was still missing, but Koromon already decided what to do before he could finish

"Ok then it's settled, we will look for Davis and Tyrannomon can carry us right? Right buddy?" Koromon interrupted Makusu before the boy could finish, and addressing the champion Digimon, which nodded. Before its facial expression suddenly turned dark and serious, turning its head to some distant noise.

"That's Tuskmon, he is one of those who you should hope doesn't find your friend first.", the pink balls had also become serious, while the noise grew louder, as if it were approaching the small group.

"Shouldn´t we maybe run away?" Tai was not too eager to fight against some monster, but the three digimon seemed to be determined to fight.

"There you are you little pests!" a green monster broke through the forest, charging directly at Tyrannomon. This was Tuskmon. Tuskmon looked like some sort of dinosaur, but it had long, black horns on its back and was at least one foot taller than the friendlier red reptile, which stopped the attacker. Tyrannomon slid backwards a little, getting pushed back by a few yards, using all its strength to try and stop it.

It was obvious that Tuskmon was stronger than Tyrannomon, but Tyrannomon wasn't going to give up without a fight. He signaled the others to get away.

"No way buddy, we´ll help you," both Koromons screamed , jumping away from the human boys , directly into the fight, shooting their bubble attack right into the eyes of the green monster, making it stop for a second to rub the acid out of its eyes, giving Tyrannomon the opportunity to deliver a blow with his claws, sending Tuskmon to the ground.

"Yeah , well done Tyrannomon, this is gonna be a piece of cake!" Koromon told the large, red reptile, not noticing that Tuskmon was getting back up, and hit hitted their allie with a stronge lash of its tail, sending Tyrannomon on the ground, now preparing to counter-attack the smaller digimon, charging up some sort of laser-beam from its horns.

"Watch out Koromon!" Tai screamed at the little pink digimon when Tuskmon delivered the attack, causing a giant explosion when the beam hit, sending the two digimon flying backwards, landing right in front of the two boys.

"Koromon!"

"Banzaikoromon!"

Both Tai and Makusu rushed towards their small, wounded fighters, which were now covered with bruises and wounds.

"You idiots, you can´t do anything against such a big guy, he´ll kill you." Tai could not understand why these guys would want to fight against such a giant monster. He lifted his little digimon, just like Makusu did with Banzaikoromon and looked into the eyes of his new friend.

"But Tai, you're my partner, I have to protect you." Koromon told his partner, smiling weakly as he spoke, making Tai even more confused, what did Koromon mean by partner? He thought to himself

"Yeah, we waited so long for you, now we want to fight with you and beat the bad guys.", Baziakoromon added to Koromons comment.

"I have no idea what you mean by that, but you guys are really the craziest bunch I have ever met. If you want to fight, then we´ll fight together, right Tai ?" Makusu replied to the little beings, who smiled in reply, while Tai nodded. Makusu and his friend now set the little digimon back on the ground, who got into a fighting pose, ready to support Tyrannomon, who had been pushed into a corner by Tuskmon.

The green dinosaur seemed to be close to taking out its red counterpart, forcing him back, step by step, as their attacks clashed. The sheer power of these power caused a big explosion, covering the whole forest clearing, but suddenly to bright lights broke through the smoke, coming from the pockets of Makusu's and Tai's trousers, The pair dove into their pockets, finding some sort of small computer-like object, which emitted the bright light, sending a pillar of light into the sky, which directly returned and encased both digimon.

"Is this?" Banzaikoromon squealed as he got hit by the light, when he realized that his body begun to change, when he realised he was digivolving.

Banzaikoromon, digivolve tooooooo... Bushiagumon!

Koromon, digivolve tooooooo... Agumon!

"What just happened?" Tai asked shocked, as the light has disappeared and the two small digimon had completly changed their appareance.

They were now small, but at least three feet tall, orange dinosaurs. They both had with giant feet and heads and big green eyes, while Bushiagumon wore some small samurai-like armour, consisting out of a helmet, a front armour plate, which covered his whole chest and belly and was connected to two small shoulder plates. Makusu noticed some leather badages around its claws.

"I have no clue but it seems that those things are quite useful, but I have no clue where we got them from." Makusu was just as stunned by what had just happened, though he was more focused on this strange device.

It was more or less oval and had quite an outdated screen in the middle and a few buttons around the screen, Tai's was orange while Makusus was deeply red.

"Ready to help Tyrannomon?" the small samurai-like digimon asked Agumon, who nodded. Together they both charged at Tuskmon, who had just hit the red dinosaur heavily. Tai and Makusu's partners collided with Tuskmon. Makusu's partner used his ignited tanto knife and Agumon shot a fire ball at the enemy.

"Fire cut!"

"Pepper breath!" Both shouted their attack, the fire ball hitting the left arm of their opponent, while the knife left a small cut on its chest, making it stop for a moment and laughed.

Tuskmon suddenly charged at the two smaller digimon, who evaded the strike, jumping out of its way, as Tyrannomon slashed the right side of Tuskmon, making him lose balance and fall to one side.

"Fire breath!" Tyrannomon shot a big fire burst at his enemy, hitting it and causing Tuskmon to scream out in pain, but it stood up again. Only to get hit by the two smaller digimon, while Tyrannomon's claw penetrated its chest, causing the green dinosaur to slowly disintegrate into small, glowing particles. The particles slowly faded away, Tuskmon was no more.

"Did you kill it?", Tai asked his little friend. Koromon nodded once. Not realising how shocked the boys were about the death of a living creature, something they had never witnessed until now.

"It had to be done, otherwise he would have killed." Bushiagumon was right , but it was still shocking for the boys. Tyrannomon sat down on the ground to rest from the battle, which had drained almost all his strength.

"That may be right, but there is still one big problem, how do we get back home and where is Davis ?" Makusu's question was fair, but neither Tai nor the digimon had an answer to it.

But there was something they also did not know, the fact that they and Davis were not the only human in this place, and that this other human would be able to provide some answers to their questions.

_At Davis spot_

Davis slowly lifted the egg, realising that it was nearly weightless, raising it above his head with no problems. He looked down to see that there was a small hole underneath where the egg had been.

For a minute or so, Davis just stood in the room, holding the egg in his hands above his head, waiting for something to come out of the hole. He suddenly got blinded by a light pillar which came out of it.

Davis covered his eyes with one of his hands, trying to protect them from the bright light, when he noticed that he was suddenly holding some sort of strange, technical device in one of his hands, where the strange egg had been before.

It was as big a modern mobile phone, but was more oval shaped and had a small monitor, with two small buttons at its side and one underneath below the screen, both were coloured blue.

He looked at the strange device for a while, trying to think of anything he seen before that was similar to this, before a high voice caught his attention.

The voice screamed happily, "Yay, the digi-egg of courage has been activated !" It was some sort of small, blue, humanoid dragon, which jumped up and down cheerfully in front of the boy.

"Nice to meet you Davis. I've waited so long for you."

"You've been waiting for me?" was all that Davis could muster up

Chapter 1

End

Authors note : Finally first chapter down , I hope that its gonna be better then my first try , have much fun with it .


	3. Chapter 2 The warrior of courage

Chapter 2

The warrior of courage

"You´ve been waiting for me?" Davis didn't even believe what he was seeing or if it was just his head was playing him a trick, since the pain made it hard for him to stand.

"Are you alright Davis, is something wrong?" the small, blue dragon asked the red-haired boy, concerned about his pain filled and confused face , as he leant against the wall.

"I don´t know, I just woke up here and my head hurts like I was hit by a baseball bat.", Davis replied to the little guy's question, who looked puzzled for a moment, obviously thinking about asking what a baseball bat was, before he approached the boy to offer a hand to him, saying "I am Vee-mon, nice to meet you Davis."

"Nice to meet you, too, ow." Davis tried to take Vee-mon's hand and shake it, but he suddenly felt the strong pain in the head again, causing him to wince dropping down to his knees.

"Is everything ok Davis? Are you in pain? What's wrong?" Vee-mon was shocked about how much pain the boy was in, but he had no idea what he could possibly do to help him, all he knew was that, he did not wanted to see Davis in any more pain.

"It´s ok, just some a little headache, nothing more Vee-mon." Davis tried to act strong,as he got back onto his feet, still shaking, but he had to stand up and find a way out of wherever he was. Davis just wanted to get home and leave this place behind forever.

He now looked at the small creature he had just come across, its eyes full of concern for him. It seemed like they were already close friends, despite the fact that they had just met only a few minutes ago.

"Do you have an idea how I can leave this place?" he now asked Vee-mon , who nodded happily, before walking ahead of Davis, guiding the boy out of the strange place.

It was hard for Davis to follow the little dragon. He could barely see the little dragon in the dark corridor, nor could the boy walk that fast, since the pain in his head made him much slower . So much that he would stop and lean against the cold stonewall until his vision went back to normal again.

It took at least half an hour before the pair reached the exit, when Davis was only few yards away from it, he could see the light from outside and he could feel the refreshingly cool air breeze flowing into the cave .

Vee-mon was already outside before Davis left the cave. The dragon was waiting for his partner, literally jumping up and down with excitement in front of him, obviously full of energy and not able to sit down for a second. He was the mirror of Davis, when he would be feeling more like himself.

As soon as Davis stepped out of the cave he was suddenly grabbed from behind by a giant, green and dirty hand, which grabbed the boy so hard that he felt like he would snap. He then heard a voice from behind.

"Where do you think you're going boy? I guess one strike on your little head wasn´t enough to keep you from running away," the green, giant monster who looked like a strange ogre-like creature with long, white hair, two back horns and spikes covering his shoulders. Certainly not the person you'd want to get trapped in a dark, narrow alleyway with!

"Davis, I'll save you! Arrrggh !", Vee-mon wanted to charge at the strange creature, but another creature swiftly forced him on the ground, holding his head down on the earth, with such force that the small digimon could hardly move.

"Don´t even think about it little pest or your friend will be nothing for you to worry about." a deep and cold voice whispered into his ear. The digimon which had attacked Veemon scared Davis even more than the green monster.

It looked like a samurai-ghost, wearing worn-out armor and had purple skin, with cold and evil eyes. This samurai like Digimons eyes pinned Davis, making his blood freeze and causing him to tremble a little.

Why am I being attack by these monsters all of a sudden? Davis thought to himself.

In another part of the forest, not too far away

Tyrannomon stampeded through the forest, crushing small plants under his feet as he forced his way through the forest. Makusu and Tai sat on his shoulders and their two small digimon on top of his head.

"You got any idea where we are going?" Tai was not very pleased about the fact that they had simply jumped on top of the dinosaur and let him carry them through this area, with no idea where they were.

"Tyrannomon has a good nose and he said that he has picked up the faintest scent of a third human, so he is now going to that place." Agumon replied to his partner, while Makusu was busy observing their surroundings.

He did not like the fact they were just rushing through the forest, not paying attention to the surroundings and only moments after they had been ambushed by Tuskmon.

That digimon might have big and impossible to oversee, but he was certain that not every digimon would be as big or as crude as Tuskmon had been.

Makusu was so focused on searching for any possible threat, that he was startled when Tyrannomon stopped abrupted. He was catapulted off the red dinosaur, followed by Tai ,who tried to grab his friends collar to keep him from falling down, just to lose balance himself.

They were lucky and landed in a big bush, which cushioned their fall, but they it was still not an soft landing , so Tai started to complain cynical, while sitting on top of his friend ," Next time I´ll push you if it keeps me from falling pal," while Makusu could only replied with a small moan.

It took them a while before they saw why Tyrannomon had suddenly stopped, although it stood directly in front of them. A humanoid mechanical creature, which looked like some sort of dragon, not much taller than an adult.

Its whole body was covered with blue armour plates, just like its tail and wore some sort of helmet, which had strange goggles attached to it.

It looked like some kind of soldier, and it did not even move an inch, before Tyrannomon shot a giant flame at it, nearly burning the boys in progress, who hardly got away in time.

While the stranger evaded the attack with such speed, that none of them could even see it.

The mechanical creature simply vanished and reappeared, only a few inches away where the fire had hit, now with a knife drawn.

The two smaller digimon also got ready for combat, Agumon started to build up fire in his mouth while his samurai-counterpart drawed his tanto, a small knife, when a human voice interrupted them before they could charge at their opponent.

"There is no need to attack Tyrannomon, we are not your enemies and we mean you no harm.", Tai and Makusu turned towards the direction of the voice. They were shocked by the fact that they had nearly been burned, and spotted another human boy , only a few feet behind the strange digimon.

He looked about the same age as the two boys with medium length, black hair, which was a bit messy and mostly hidden underneath a red baseball cap, which seemed a bit out of place, compared with the rest of his clothes, which were normal military clothing.

The boy's golden eyes focused on them and it was not clear as to whether he was a friend or a foe. Either way, they were not the only humans in this place.

_Davis Motomiya_

"Let go you creepy, green monster.", Davis still struggled against the giant hand that had grabbed him. Much to the delight of his opponent, who had no problem keeping a tight grip since the boy was hardly as strong as they were. Just like Vee-mon was no match for the samurai, who still simply pushed the blue dragon´s face into the dirt.

"Davis!" Vee-mon tried to lift his head and speak to Davis, his mouth still half buried in the ground, while Musyamon started to push him down even stronger, "Just activate your courage and say Digi-armour energize, then I can beat them to a pulp."

_Activate his courage ? What did Vee-mon mean with this? _Davis thought,he had no clue, maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him again.

"Davis, please." the dragon now pleaded, while the samurai drew his sword, still pushing down the smaller digimon with his foot, getting ready to kill him, taunting him,

"Let's silence you, you little pest, before your human gets any strange ideas."

What could Davis lose? Vee-mon would die if he didn't do anything so it was worth a try.

Davis gathered all the strength that he had left in him, raised his head and spoke with a strong and confident voice, "Digi-armour energize!" not really expecting anything to happen.

What followed was something no one expected, about which Davis did not believe or know if it was really happening .

The image of the small, red egg appeared on the screen of the strange device Davis was still holding in his hand, followed by a bright light which engulfed Vee-mon, making him suddenly start to grow, so the samurai fell backwards.

"Vee-mon amour-digivolve to... Flamedramon!"

Vee-mon's appearance completely changed once the light faded away.

The so-called Flamedramon was now as tall as the samurai and wore some armour, covering his upper chest and hands, which ended with some metallic claws. His feet and upper legs were the same. The armour that covered his face also had a long and shiny spike which reminded Davis of the image of the egg.

"Let Davis go Ogremon, or I´ll burn you." Flamedramon was serious and filled with anger, his eyes focusing on Ogremon, who lifted his cudgel to attack Flamedramon.

But with a clumsy swing, he was not even getting close to hitting Flamedramon, since the newly digivolved Digimon simply evaded the blow and closed the distance to his opponent.

"Knuckle Fire!" Flamedramon now attacked with Ogremon with an ignited fist, hitting the belly of the attacker very hard, making him fall back and losing his grip of Davis. Flamedramon swooped in and caught his human friend, putting him gently back on the ground again.

"I must have been hit harder than I thought." Davis murmured, still stunned by the fact that a small digimon had turned into some sort of super-strong-fire-warrior. _This totally kicks ass!_ Davis thought to himself

"Don´t get cocky just because your partner digivolved boy!", the samurai had gotten back to his feet and now charged at Flamedramon, with his swords lifted above his head, ready to strike.

The armour-level digimon tried to hit this opponent with his 'knuckle fire' attack, but Musyamon proved to be much faster than his opponent by simply moving the side, letting Flamedramon charge into nothing. With another swing of his sword Flamedramon was struck, unable to evade it and ended up getting slashed on his left leg, leaving a big, deep scratch at it.

"Are you ok Flamedramon?", Davis became concerned for his partner, who stood defensively in front of the boy in an attempt to protect him from the enemies.

"Pummel Whack!"

"Fire rocket!"

Ogremon fired a ball of dark energy from his fist, whilst Flamedramon countered the attack with a flame projectile from its fist. The two attacks caused a big explosion betwee the two fighters. Musyamon now charged at them again, but not at the digimon, he charged at Davis, Flamedramon's weakness.

"Oh no you don't!" the armour-digimon tried to stop the samurai, but a strike from Ogremon forced him away from his partner, so he could not interfere.

Crack!

Musyamon could hardly see what had happened, but his sword was suddenly blocked by a knife, a weapon wielded by some sort of mechanical dragon, that was covered by light blue-green armour.

"Your speed is admirable, I could hardly see you .", Musyamon taunted his opponent, who replied to the compliment, grinning, with a voice that was far more soft and organic that you would have expected from some sort of machine,

"Thanks for the compliment, but I won't let you do what you want, not here, not anywhere."

"Hot, hot, hot !", Ogremon screamed, his hair being on fire from a flame that had been shot at him from Tyrannomon, who now stood behind them. Tai, Makusu and their partner perched on his shoulders. Flamedramon got up on his feet again, ready to fight against his opponents.

"The more, the better!", Musyamon was not a warrior who would be frightened by the fact that he was outnumbered, he would rather see it as a challenge. Musyamon had fought so many battles and duels that everybody else would have seen as lost, but he had won.

So he went a step back from the armoures machine and tried to get an overview of the situation, analysing his enemies.

Tyrannomon would be no real problem , just like the two rookies, he was slow and could easily be slayn. With Flamedramon already wounded, the only real challenge would be the mechanical digimon, but nothing he could not do.

"Hmm." Both Ogremon and Musyamon suddenly raised their heads, noticing a small black spot in the sky, which slowly grew bigger.

"So the boss wants us to retreat, too sad, this was just getting interesting .", Musyamon mumbled, before jumping away, just a moment before small black sphere hit the ground. It erupted in a large* explosion, that sent everyone falling on the ground, covering the whole place with a rather thick cloud of dust.

"This is no normal dust." the mechanical dragon, told himself, his gear of which would not normally be affected by anything that could hinder the sight, were not working right. He could not see through the 'dust'*The word `failure´ was scrawled out on his goggles when all of a sudden his sight returned to normal again.

"Someone helped them get away." the young amn in military dress whispered to his partner, while Tai and Makusu went to Davis to look after him andFlamedramon de-evolved back to Vee-mon, who collapsed right next to the red-haired boy, completely exhausted.

Sealsdramon and John, to tell the names of the unknown strangers, watched the other boys for a few minutes before they approached them and said,

"Ok, now that found all of you guys, it's time to get you back home, right?", to which everybody replied by showing their approval.

_Somewhere in the human world_

"Commander, we have received a message from Johnathan, he had found the boys who got dragged into the digital world and that they will be back here in few moment." A young soldier told his superior officer, who seemed to be pleased by the news.

There had been quite some chaos when they had noticed that some people had been dragged into the digital world, but it slowly became something common in this base. The disappearance of Tai, Makusu and Davis was the third case so far.

But this time it was different, John had sent them a message about these boys, who also seemed to be digidestined, just like himself, since they had digivices and some digimon calling them partner.

"Commander Honda, digital transit incoming!" A mechanical voice announced and everybody turned to the computer that was in the middle of the room, the one*they had used to enter this so called Digital World.

It was purely a coincidence that it was this computer, they could have used any other computer, as long as they had a digivice, which opens the gate to this strange world.

The monitor of the computer shined for a few moments, covering the space in front of it with bright light and the moment it faded a little a group of people appeared out of nowhere and ended up in a pile on the floor.

Two of them, the black-haired boy was, who was obviously european, judging by his rather pale skin, and one of the creature, a small dragon, which wore a military outfit carried a M16 rifle, directly approached the commanding officer. He whispered something into the officer's ear, before he went back to the rest of the group , who were only just getting adjusted to a change in scenery.

"Welcome back to the human world boys. I hoped that we were able to find you before anything bad happened to you. My name is Commander Honda and I welcome you to the DRU, I assume that you already know our young friend Jonathan." the voice of the officer, who seemed to be in his mid-forties was clear and strong, making everybody in the room focus on him.

He watched the boys for a few moments and, since they were obviously confused by the situation, John did not like the fact that he was being called by his full name, or at least a part of it.

"Ok, I think that we will have to clear up a few things."

Chapter 2

End

Author note : Chapter 2 done, I know msot people had expected a longer stay at the digital world but I wanted to make it a bit more like 02, where they literally jumped into the digital world for a few hours and solved the problem at hand ^^. Fell free to leave comments or reviews .


	4. Chapter 3 The start of something big

**Chapter 3**

**The start of something big**

"My name is Commander Honda, I´m the commander of this base and I welcome you here, to the DRU, the Digital Responce Unit" the commander welcomed the boys, who were still trying to get their heads around the change of scenery.

At one moment they had been in the Digital world, in the possession of some strange, electronic device, which John had called Digivice. Now, they lay crumpled on the floor after travelling through a TV, which was placed randomly in the forest and then, for a moment, they seemed to fall through a space. A space filled with colours and light. Only to find themselves in a room, surrounded by computers at which people were working.

The commander's warm welcome did not put the children at rest, it made them only more confused about everything. The Commander noticed their expression and smiled slightly.

"I´m sure that you have many questions and I would be happy to answer them, but its late and your parents will start to worry if you don´t get home soon."

The boys wanted to respond, but John directly guided them out of the room, leading them into a long and dark corridor, while the other people started to work again.

"Hey John, that is your name, right ? You have got to tell us what stuff is all about." Makusu asked the boy still confused,

"I mean, we got pulled into some strange world, met these little guys and got attacked by some monster. And that was only before you suddenly showed up and brought us back home.

But we still have no clue what has really happened, since neither you, nor the commander have told us on, just tell us what's going on here!"

John remained silence and followed the corridor, until they reached a door, which led outside the building.

It was already night and a cool breeze blew through the boys' hair as soon as they walked out of the building which housed the DRU. John looked up at the star filled sky for a few moments, before turning towards the other boys, who were eager to gain some knowledge about the recent events.

John let out a deep breath and started to search for something in the pockets that covered his military outfit, while he started to talk,

"I already told you that you had been dragged into the Digital World and that those devices are called digivices, they are a clear sign that you are digidestined. Digidestined are a group of people who are supposed to fight evil forces, together with their Digimon-partners. I know this sounds strange, but it's true and I am one of those people, too. My partner, Commandramon is able to digivolve to the next stage, Sealsdramon. As you have already seen."

The boys realised that the small dragon-soldier creature had followed them,

"But I don´t think you need to know, the DRU and the reasons for all of this are much important. That would take way to much time… ", John took a deep breath again, before he went on,

"So let´s just start with the reason for all of this.

You must know that the digital world also has leaders, exactly like our world. Although we call them dictators and evil madman who have overthrown the former, 'good leaders'.

They´re, the evil digimon, trying to not only rule the digital world, but also the human world too. That is the reason why they started to attack the barrier which divides the two worlds from one another, so they can gain acsess here.

The barrier is now very weak, so much so that there are gates opening randomly all over the world, throwing people into the digital world and making Digimon enter this world.

That is why the DRU was created. We try to save the people who are getting lost in the Digital World. We are doing everthing to bring them back and fight the Digimon which are lurking in our world.

The most important task we have however, is to oppose those digimon who are trying to take over our world, but we are few at the moment. We are purely outnumbered." There were moments of uneasy silence after John had ended his explanation. Neither Tai, nor Makusu knew what to think about it, and Davis had stopped listening after 10 seconds, he had not even understood a single sentence John had spoke.

Then the young DRU member's accent altered, to a more European one.

"Here, this is something you'll need." John took out four small computers, one obviously beeing his own, no larger than a small dictionary, giving one to each of the boys, before showing them how they worked.

"Those are D-Terminals, they are very practical 'cause they allow you to communicate with other DRU-members, via a safe channel.

They are also very useful to hide your partners. It's like downloading a song onto your mp3."

With these words, John pushed a button on his own D-Terminal, causing the screen to light up. Commandramon disintegrated into tiny light particles, which were absorbed into the D-Terminal.

It took a second to finished absorbing Commandramon's data, then the boys saw Commandramon on the screen, waving happily at the boys.

"Wow, that's so cool, thanks John.", Davis was definitely excited about this new tool, putting Veemon inside it, whilst Tai and Makusu inspected , after realising that Davis had put Veemon into the little device, Tai and Makusu did the same.

"Ok, I think it would be the best if you go home now, before anyone discovers that you are missing. The DRU will contact you soon." John now turned away from the boys after he had finished talking, to go back to the DRU building, leaving the younger boys alone, outside the inconspicuous building.

_The next morning, near the boy's school_

"Hey Davis, where were you yesterday?" Davis turned around and started to smile, since his best friend was approaching him, Tai's younger sister Kari. He had known her for nearly ten years now, since they were tiny.

"I´m sorry, but a group of older kids chased me, Tai and Makusu half the way across town.I had to punch one of them for talking bad about you." Davis scratched the back of his head, after he realised how stupid it sounded. Kari didn't mind, she replied simply by smiling at him. Only because she had already knew about everything, since Tai had told her everything, at least everything he could tell her, without mentioning the digital world and the DRU.

It was her friendly and forgiving smile she always showed after he had done something stupid, that Davis liked best of all about the brown haired girl, it made his crush for her even bigger."

Kari had always been nice and understanding, never harming a fly or speak badly about other people. It was her innocent attitude and the admiration she had for her big brother, that made her an outsider in the school. Which wasn't helped by the fact that Davis was her only real friend at school.

But Davis didn't like to think of Kari as an outsider, he was just happy to be with her. He didn't even care about the fact that he had a D-Terminal, along with a snoring Vee-mon inside, in his pocket.

Inside the school

"Come on Sora, you're the only one he might actually listen to. We've tried so many times, but he won't listen." Makusu and his two friends, Matt and Tara, were doing what they always did when Tai's overprotective attitude over Kari had caused problems. The three friends tried to convince Sora to talk to Tai about this, since they considered her to be the voice of reason to Tai.

"Why me you guys? I mean, we are all his friends. Why should he listen to me? What if he doesn't care what I say?" Sora responded in the same she always did. She denied that her friendship with Tai was anything special.

Tara and Matt looked at her, like they wanted to say *"Come on, we all now that you two are more than friends," while Makusu rolled his eyes towards them. Makusu wanted to imply that Tara and Matt had also once been only friends before they starting going out officially.

Sora felt her face turn bright red and she wanted to start protesting against it, but she was interrupted by the voice of the boy in question.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Tai was running late and had to run to school, so he was slightly out of breath, but the ring of the bell stopped the conversation in its tracks before anybody could respond.

So the group now broke apart, Matt and Tara went to their class as Sora, Tai and Makusu went towards theirs.

They were lucky enough to reach the classroom in time, just ahead of the teacher. Normally the arrival of the teacher was a sign for every student to be in their seats, but today, somebody followed directly behind the teacher. Makusu and Tai's mouths dropped open since they had never expected to see this person walk in the classroom.

It was John, now wearing the school's normal, green uniform.

"Ok students, I know that it is rather unusual for somebody to join our school so late in the year, but our headmaster has made a special exception. Please welcome our exchange student from London, Johnathan Montgomery, wait this can´t be right..." The teacher seemed to be troubled with Johns full name, while the young Brit seemed rather uncomfortable, whispering something into the teacher's ear, who then went on to say, "Our new exchange student. John Bradley, he will stay at our school until Christmas, so please make him feel welcome." The teacher scanned the classroom.

"There is an empty seat next to Makusu at the back for you. Take a seat, and I will begin. Let me know if there are any problems John."

"Thanks." John replied stiffly, trying not to let people hear his accent, while he sat down in the empty seat, next to Makusu, who leaned over to him .

"What the hell are you doing here?" Makusu was shocked, just like Tai, to suddenly see the young DRU member in his school, which made him sound rather unfriendly.

"Calm down Makusu, I´ll tell you guys after school and we can go to the DRU, so everything can be solved." John replied calmly.

Makusu was not really satisfied by the answer, but neither he, nor Tai, could really ask their new student anything, without catching the attention or being heard by the teacher or Sora.

They waited until school was over, directly catching Davis on the way, to meet John, who waited outside the school yard.

It was not easy for them to get Davis to come along, since he wanted to hang out with Kari. In the end, the older boys forced him to ditch her .

"Nice to see you guys again, please, save your questions for the Commander and the other people at the DRU, since I´m not more than a 'simple soldier'." The way John said simple soldier made Makusu feel like something had gone wrong at the DRU.

_At the DRU control room_

"Welcome back, I hope everything went smoothly yesterday after you returned home." Commander Honda greeted the boys as they entered the control room. The room seemed much calmer compared to the previous day where people were hard at work by the computers.

"John told me that you still have some questions about the events of the past days and since our situation is stable, Wizardmon and I will answer them as much as we can."

A wizard like digimon that was about three and a half feet tall approached them. He had a strange staff, hat and cape which looked worn out and old.

Wizardmon seemed to smile, at least his eyes looked like he was, since his mouth was covered by the collar of his cape.

"I got a question Commander, about those bad digimon John had told us about...", both Makusu and Tai started to ask about the digimon and the Digital World. Davis remained silent, still unhappy about the fact that he had to leave Kari behind, though he had promised to help her out with some project she was doing.

_On the way home to the Yagami house_

"Hey Kari, what are you doing here alone?"* Kari turned around, seeing T.K with a slightly worried and curious expression on his face.

He was a good looking guy, with a nice smile and great, bright, blue eyes. Kari had fallen for the boy, so she blushed slightly when the boy approached her so she turned away a little to hide her face.

"I thought you were always around with Davis… So how come you're all by yourself in this cafe?" he asked her.

"Tai and Makusu dragged Davis, something they wanted to show him, so I had to go home by myself and decided to take a small break here." The smile on Kari's face grew as he took the seat beside her.

"My mom's not at home for the next 3 hours, so I hope that it isn't a problem for you if I stay here a little with you."

Kari blushed slightly about the boy's suggestion, and nodded happily, to which T.K. returned with another light-hearted smile, before they engaged in some small-talk.

They did notice the small creature that had been watching them from a nearby tree, which whispered with a low voice,

"I don´t like this, there's something very strange about this guy."

_Back at the DRU_

"So, now that everything has been cleared, there is one last thing I must to ask you one thing. Will you join the DRU and fight against those who threaten our world?" Commander Honda looked between the boys.

Makusu and Tai had already decided yesterday that they were going to join DRU, while Davis just agreed to join because Makusu and Tai did.

"A good choice boys, now there is just one thing left to do, something you might not really like. You must talk to you parents. You may well need to do missions late at night or while you should be in school, which is why we need your parents to cover you."

The boy's faces went a pale white the moment they heard the word 'parents', since they all knew what it would mean.

No.

Fortunately, the boy's parents' were not as protective as Sora's mother or Tara's father, but convincing them to say yes, wasn't going to be easy.

"It would be good if you guys go home and prepare your family for this, one of our members will come to you and tell your family everything they want and need to know."

The Commander's words didn't really help the boys, they knew that it would be hard to tell their parents, even with the DRU's support.

"Ok boys, it will be best if you go home and prepare your parents, one of my men will come home to you in within the next hour," Honda told the boys, since they had already spend hours explaining everything to them and it was already getting dark.

_That night_

"Man, that was hard, thank god that one of the DRU-people helped me out explaining everything and that Kari wasn't at home," Tai laid down on his bed, exhausted from the discussions he had with his parents, while talking to himself, since his partner was already assleep inside the D-Terminal.

It had taken him an hour to convince them that it wasn't some stupid joke and then they had thousand question that both he, Agumon and the DRU-soldier had to answer collaboratively.

"It's for the best that Kari doesn't know about all of this, she would be far too concerned about everything if she knew about the Digital world," Tai told himself as he inspected his D-Terminal, smiling about the small icon of the sleeping Agumon.

He was just busy reading some of Davis' spam-massages, when he suddenly heard the apartmen* door open. Tai immediately stugged the device under his pillow, just in time to not let Kari see it. Kari walked into the bedroom a few seconds later.

"Hi Tai, did you and the others had fun around town?" from everyone else, some of those words would have sounded cynical, but Kari' honest and friendly voice didn't leave any doubt with Tai.

Tai smiled, forgetting about everything that had happened, he told her the lie story, the one that had been thought up by him and his parents for Kari to believe. Her little sister listened attentively.

_At Makusu's place_

The apartment of Makusu's family was in the same building like the Yagamis home, which was why Tai and Makusu spend most of their time together.

Right now, Makusu was standing on the balcony, watching the clear night sky, thinking about everything that had happened to him.

It had taken some time to tell everything to his parents and the discussions had been long and hard, but it was over now. His younger brother Sho had reacted quite positive, already playing with Bushiagumon.

"Let's hope that everything will sort itself out somehow," he told himself, but deep down, the boy had a feeling that everything would get much harder than he could ever imagine.

"Hey brother, your new friend isn't playing fair, he is hiding cards in his armour!" Sho , who was around Davis and Karis age, shouted from inside, he now played Poker with the digimon, who tried cheat.

"Come on guys, give me some cards so I can show you how to play this game," Makusu smiled, sitting down beside Sho.

_A place somewhere in the mist, in a world unknown to most._

"So it had started, each side has started to set their plans in motion. The final fight for the destiny of both human and digimon will soon come." A figure in the mist told itself, wandering through the area. Everything was ready and soon he and his followers would begin their plan too.

Chapter 3 End

Authors note: Not too much happening here but I needed a chapter to explain the situation. Reviews are always nice to see ^.^


	5. Chapter 4 Things getting started

**Chapter 4**

**Things are getting started**

"Commander Honda, we have digital activity in the city. It's only weak and it has already started to fade again," one of the soldier announced to his superior, who had just arrived in the main control room of the facility.

It was still early, the sun had barely risen so even the Commander still needed his strong morning coffee to get awake. The fact that this alert had woken him up two hours before his normal wakeup call meant that no one wanted to get on his bad sid*.

"Must be a Rookie Commander, this could be a good opportunity to give the new recruits their first mission," Wizardmon suggested, walking behind the Commander.

Honda was not in a mood to think of anything more than his coffee and how to get more of it, so ,to almost get rid of Wizardmon, he agreed with the digimon and sent out the order.

"Ok, keep looking for more signals. John and the recruits can investigate this after school. For such a small digimon, there's no real hurry to sort the situation."

The Commander went to his office, holding his now empty cup and searching for a way to fill it as fast as possible.

A small and weak signal was nothing to worry about, it was either a real small digimon or maybe only a small bug in the system.

Wizardmon also turned away to get something for breakfast. Even this Digimon he had to skip his morning routine due to the sudden alert, but a smaller creature stood behind him, blocking his way.

It was Gatomon, a small champion level feline who had been befriended Wizardmon many years ago and was one of the few digimon that had followed Wizardmon into the real world.

"Do you really think that this is a good idea? I really think you should check it out. For all we know, it could be a spy sent by…," Gatomon snapped, concerned about the possible dangers of the alert.

"Don´t worry, he will not come here my old friend." Wizardmon knew the reason for Gatomon's concern, the pair had endured a traumatic experience in the digital world. The memories themselves made Wizardmon shiver.

"Wizardmon, the eggheads down at the research facility need your help with something.", one of the young guards told digimon nodded and immediately left Gatomon standing alone.

The feline paused, "I hope your right."

_Later that day_

"Man, why do I have to ditch Kari again?" Davis complained. It hadn't been the first since he had complained, it all started after Tai, Makusu and John had dragged him to this mission.

Tai was not happy about the constant grumping, but both he and Makusu had started to simply ignore the younger boy, while John had already gone ahead to scout the area.

The signal had come from rather remote part of the city, with not much people on the street, most of the buildings were appartment blocks who inhabitants were still at work.

They had searched the whole district for any sign of a digimon, but there was nothing. John was beginning to grow agitated and stopped searching when Commandramon suddenly halted and raised a his nose to the air, starting to sniff loudly.

"There is a strange scent in the air John. Ask the others if Agumon smells anything,too" Commandramon told his partner, who directly contacted the others via D-Terminal, since they were checking a street a few blocks away.

Tai was once again, near to the point where he would have done something drastic to stop Davis complaining, he considered physical harm on many occasions. Fortunately the sound of the D-Terminal distracted Tai. He read the message that John had sent to him.

"Hey Agumon, John's partner has asked if you smell anything strange in the air?" Tai asked his partner, who directly lifted his nose a little to check the air around him .

"Now that you ask Tai, there is a strange smell. I think it's another digimon. At first, I thought it was Commandramon, but this smell, it's a little different," Agumon answered, not being able to specify what much about the smell.

Commandramon and John came running back towards the others on receiving Tai's reply from Agumon.

"Yeah, that isn't my scent Agumon, it's also too weak to track." Commandramon agreed .

"Um, so what should we do now, John? If there are no signs of any digimon except for this scent, then maybe the people at the DRU can find something," Tai suggested.

The others agreed with him, which made Davis mood go down further, it was bad enough that he had to ditch Kari again, but ditching her just to search this place for hours and find nothing was aggravating.

Normally he would have met up with Kari and spent most of day with her doing homework and simply hanging out, but now it was still midday.

All this searching stuff had only taken around an hour and now he would have to occupy himself for the rest of the day.

"I´m going home guys. See you tomorrow." Davis told his friends with a very annoyed tone,which was only replied to by simple mumbling.

"Hmmph.",the darkred-haired boy trotted away, towards the exit of the small alley they were currently in, still pissed off about this waste of time, not noticing the cracking sound from above, like somebody had just broken a wooden tableplate, before he got hit by numerous falling planks of wood which instantly piled up, burying Davis completely.

"Davis!" Vee-mon yelled. The little blue digimon had only been a few steps behind Davis, only barely evading the planks of wood which had buried his partner.

Tai, John and Makusu rushed down the alley towards Veemon.

"There´s someone up there!" Commandramon screamed, pointing at the end of a fire escape, at which end someone was seen disappearing onto the roof of the building.

Both Tai and Makusu barely had time to look into the direction, before the small soldier like dragon charged up the ladder, getting enveloped by the light of digivolution on his way.

_Commandramon, digivolve to... Sealsdramon!_

The small dragon turned into its mechanical champion level after the light faded. Sealsdramon charged after the unknown, so fast that the boys could hardly see before the champion level Digimon disappeared onto the roof, chasing after the suspected villain.

"Hey Davis you ok?" Makusu and Vee-mon had finally dug out their friend, who was, at the moment, currently unconscious, but thankfully he didn't look seriously hurt.

"Oh. What's happened?" It didn't take long for Davis to regain counciousness. A shocked bug glad Veemon immediately hugged his human partner.

"Some wooden planks fell on you, we think someone did this on purpose and Sealsdramon is now chasing after them right now."

"Ok," John started to say after listening to a radio message he had just received. "Sealsdramon just confirmed that the unknown attacker was a digimon. He will keep observing it, to find out where it is heading to.

The best to do would be to take Davis to the DRU in the mean time so that they can look after him. Before we catch this digimon." the young brit finished his sentence.

Both Makusu and Tai agreed and helped Davis to his feet, holding him up because the younger boy could hardly stand alone at all, so it took a few minutes before they were *able to escort him to the DRU.

At the DRU, a doctor attended to Davis' cuts and splinters.

"Ok, everything seems to be alright with you boy, nothing seems to be damaged," the doctor told Davis after a thorough examination.

Davis nodded in response, leaving the DRU's medical room to meet his friends who had been waiting outside the whole time. They all looked relieved to see that Davis was alright.

"Ok, what are we gonna do now? It's already getting late and I don´t think that Davis will be able to go on a mission now. At least not today.", Makusu said to the group, causing a tense silence as John told them his plan.

"You're right Makusu, it would be for the best if Davis goes home and takes the day off. I think either you or Tai should take him home, while me and either of you go to investigate the place Sealsdramon has followed the digimon to and there is also something I need to tell you guys."

Makusu volunteered to bring Bavis home, while Tai and John went to Sealsdramons positon.

It took them not to long, the appartment into which the digimon had escaped was not to far away from Tais own home and thefact that he knew this place gave him a very bad feeling.

"Please tell that this is some mistake John, this can´t be true.", Tai could simply not believe where they had went and meet Sealsdramon, who had already devolved back to Commandramon.

Tai had been here very often, together with his friend .

They stood in front of the apartment, ready enter it.

"I´m sorry agent Yagami, but I´m one hundred per cent sure that the digimon will be inside," the soldier-digimon whispered to him. It was quite strange for Tai to be addressed that way by somebody.

"Get ready," John told them, this was a sign for Commandramon to get into position, running out of the boys vision. Commandramon covered the balcony to make sure that no one would escape that way.

John knocked the door the moment Commandramon signalled that he was in position with a signal hand gesture. They waited for the inhabitant to open the door.

It took a few seconds and they could hear someone shouting, before the door opened, revealing their target.

"Matt?" Tai whispered the moment he saw his blond friend, who directly got dragged back into the apartment by John.

"Get away Gabumon !".

"Arrggh!" Tai heard pain filled moans as a digimon had tried to escape by the balcony. The Digimon had almost instantly been taken down by Commandramon, who forced him to ground.

"What do you want from me and Gabumon? Tai? What the heck are you doing with these guys?" Matt screamed at them, Tai thought about it, he couldn't think of an answer.

Why am I here with them? He thought to himself.

John, on the other hand, ignored Matt and responded directly with his own questions.

"What do you think we want from you and that digimon? You try to hide from us and then send your digimon to attack us."

Matt's eyes widened when he heard about the fact that his friends had been attacked by Gabumon.

"You were attacked ?" Matt now whispered in a low voice.

Matt was answered directly by getting an angry answer from the young brit who still had him pushed up against the wall, it seemed like he was far stronger than Matt, although they were around the same age. "Yeah, your little friend let a bunch of wooden planks fall on us, hitting your younger little friend Davis."

"You attacked them Gabu?" the blonde boy asked the digimon, looking unbelievably shocked.

Gabumon whimpered, "I´m sorry, I thought that they were the bad guys and tried to chase them away. I didn't think anyone would get hurt."

"John, let him go." Tai interrupted, dragging John off Matt, John signalled to Commandramon to let go of his prey.

"We are the good guys and you seem to be one too." When John stepped inside, he noticed a digivice that was on a table in the living room.

"You ok, Matt?" Tai helped his friend up again, Matt was not very pleased by the fact that he had been attacked outside his own home, but John had already explained before he could start complaining.

"It's very dangerous to interact with wild digimon, many of them are often frightened and shocked and could attack anyone in sight.

That's why we normally capture them and take them back to their world so that they won´t harm anyone. Gabumon's obviously both harmless and also your partner. There must be a reason he is here."

John turned away, heading for the door to leave the room, contact the DRU and clear up the situation.

"I´m really sorry Matt, I really thought that they were the bad guys, I would never hurt a friend of yours." Gabumon kept on whimpering, it was obvious that the little digimon felt incredibly sorry.

The Digimon approached Matt who patted his head to make it feel better, giving Tai the possibility to see Gabumon completely for the first time.

The digimon looked rather strange, most of its skin was yellow, at least his belly, arms and feet which were visible, the rest of the digimon covered by light blue fur. Not to mention there was a horn sticking out of Gabumon's forehead.

Gabumon's big, brown eyes began to fill with tears, while Matt tried to comfort him, with Tai and Agumon watching, unable to decide what to do next.

"It has been quite a while since we´ve seen each other Gabumon," Agumon finally said, gaining Gabumon's attention who had now manage to get it together.

"Yeah Agumon, so you finally digivolved too, from Koromon I mean," Gabumon replied, this reply confused both Tai and Matt.

"You already know each other?" Tai now asked the two digimon.

Gabumon directly replied, with a bit sarcastic tone,

"Yeah, we already know each other. Agumon, or as I used to know him as Koromon. Koromon, me and a group of other digimon lived together before we were split up by the bad guys, and all because someone," Gabumon pointed at Agumon he said that, narrowing his eyes accusatively, "Liked sleeping and eating more than training to get stronger, so he had to run away on Tyrannomon's back the moment we got attacked, while the rest of us tried to fight back."

Agumon felt a little embarrassed about Gabumon telling the others this story, so to stop him telling stories,Agumon thumped Gabumon causing both Matt and Tai to laugh out loud.

"Ok !" John re-entered the apartment again and addressed the boys to tell them how to go on, "I contacted Commander Honda and he wants the three of us to come to the DRU immediately, so that we can clear everything up concerning both Gabumon and your future."

_On the way to the Motomiya home_

Davis still looked incredibly angry about the Kari ditching, so Makusu tried to start a conversation

"Hey Davis, don´t be so grumpy, I know that you're pissed because of Kari, but that is no reason to shut me out." they had been walking throught the city for at least an hour now.

The journey was starting to take its toll and Makusu was getting a little pissed off about the fact that the boy had only replied with simple inaudible murmurs or nodding, so he decided to make the conversation a bit more interesting by hitting one of Davis weak spots.

"I know that you like Kari and it makes you angry whenever you have to ditch her, but always thinking with your little friend down there is not very useful."

Davis' face instantly turned bright red,in embarrassment, it seemed like it would explode due to the amount of blood that was rushing to his head and it took a few seconds before he could reply, screaming at Makusu.

"How sick are you? I am only twelve years old and you make jokes about stuff like that… And it's not even true, Kari's only a good friend and not more." Makusu knew that Davis was only lying to himself, everybody, except for Kari, knew about Davis' crush for her.

So it had been always funny for Makusu, Sora, Matt and even Tara to make little jokes about this topic, as long as Tai wasn't nearby.

But the sound of Makusu's laughing made Davis angrier more so than every so he decided to attack one of Makusu's own weak spots.

"It's not like you´re the one to talk!" Davis screamed at the laughing boy, "You always had a crush on Tara and have always been too shy to ask her out, and that is why you nearly started to cry when Tara and Matt became a couple.

I mean, you could hardly speak to them at the beginning. Even now, you still seem to feel uncomfortable whenever she's around with Matt."

The laughing stopped immediately and he simply looked at Davis for a few seconds, before he opened his mouth, only to close it again, since he had now fitting answer in mind that would be inappropriate to say.

They stood there, only a few hundred yards away from Davis' apartment, staring at one another.

"Wow, didn´t expect that one Davis. I think you can find your way back home from here alone, see you tomorrow." Makusu still seemed utterly as he turned away from Davis to head for back to his own home.

The younger boy now realised that he might stepped past the line, so he wanted go after his older friend to apologise.

The moment he reached him, Makusu turned around, now enraged and screamed at him, with an immense anger in his voice.

"I am happy for Tara and Matt. I am happy that they have found each other and that they are happy!

And yes, I may not have been happy at the beginning, just a little, but that is nothing of yout convern.

All you do you little punk isthe same shit as Tai, which isolates Kari even more from everyone else since you keep them away from her!

You think you're protecting her but all you're really doing is keeping her away from everyone else.

It's like you're treating her as if you own her, like she's some sort piece of artwork you want to keep for yourself, not like a god damn friend at all.

I was only teasing you a little at first, making fun, but you are such a little bonehead that you have to get really personal.

You stepped well over the line Davis so go home and leave me the fuck alone."

Makusu now stomped away, cursing to himself, leaving Davis behind on the sidewalk.

Davis was astonished, he had not expected Makusu to react that way, he had only wanted to make him stop teasing.

Davis started to shuffle towards his own home, beaten down by the fact that he had angered and obviously hurt Makusu.

Not only did this make Davis feel bad,but it was also the things Makusu had said about Kari and how he treated her.

That it had been him and Tai who had isolated her and made her feel vulnerable.

His head started to hurt, maybe due to the fact that it had been an eventful day, or maybe still because of the fact that he had been hit quite hard.

He didn't know, it was like he hadn't noticed what he was doing to Kari. Davis felt so stupid, so stupid that he hadn't noticed beforehand.

At the other end of the road, Makusu was storming towards his home.

"Dammit!" Makusu yelled, punching a nearby wall, causing an intense pain in his fist, which now bled slightly, while the black-haired boy started to tell himself,

"God dammit you idiot, why did you have to react like this, Davis said meaningless things that shouldn't have angered you at all!"

Makusu hated himself for what he had done and said to Davis.

The young boy had said nothing extremely bad, all he had done was point out some obvious facts , about which he should not have cared about, if anything he had always told himself was true.

Bearing in mind it wasn't true, it shouldn't have affected Makusu.

Puberty simply sucked.

Chapter 4 End


End file.
